Malaysia National Basketball League
The National Basketball League (Petronas-Molten National Basketball League for sponsorship reason), often abbreviated to the NBL, is the pre-eminent men's basketball league in Malaysia, organised by the Malaysia Basketball Association (MABA). The competition started as Malaysian Basketball League (MBL) in 1981. In 2002, MABA appointed Mr. Tan Kee Hian to handle the competition and changed the league's name to National Basketball League (NBL). NBL commissioner Tan Kee Hian announced on 24 July 2011, after the grand final of 2011 NBL, that they would take a break from the privately-owned national league “after 10 years of struggling to keep the league afloat due to the lack of sponsors and teams”. However, the Malaysia Basketball Association (MABA) have promised to step in next year to keep the tournament aliveMABA pledge to keep the NBL going from next year. Current clubs These teams will be playing in the Malaysia National Basketball League 2011 season: Recent defunct clubs Other defunct clubs Selection. * Good Will Sports Club * Johor Tigers * Pandan Jaya Sports Club * Perak Red Eagles * Petronas Basketball Team * PKNS BC * Sarawak Hornbills * Segamat Rimba Timor * Selangor Basketball Association * Selangor Dragons MBL/NBL Champions The League (MBL) The League (NBL) The Champions Cup (MBL) The Champions Cup (NBL) Awards Most Valuable Players (MVP) Recent Foreign Players/Coaches in the Malaysia National Basketball League Foreign Players * Perak Farmcochem ** Gareth John Murray (2009) ** Jason Killeen (2010) ** Raymond Canady Jr. (2009) ** Chris Kuete (2011- ) ** Bryson McKenzie (2011- ) ** Gaston Essengue (2011- ) * Sarawak Rainbow ** Chris Kuete (2009) ** Matthew R. Smith (2010) ** Kenny Harris (2009) ** Samuel Emany Meka (2007–08) ** Abdul Rahman Taher (2007–08) * Kuala Lumpur Dragons ** Alex Hartman (2010) ** Donnie Stith (2010) ** Waki Williams (2011- ) ** Anthony Michael Kent (2011- ) ** Richard Alonzo (2011- ) * Sabah Kinsabina Group ** Marcus T. Robinson (2010) ** Christoher Allen Baldwin (2010) * Melaka Chinwoo ** Ben Knight (2009) ** Disney Jay Gabonada (2007–08) ** Tom Ode Ochefu (2007–08) * Segamat Basketball Association ** Amani Bin Daanish (2009) * Selangor SM Land ** Chris Kuete (2007–08) * Singapore Siglap ** Al Vergara (2011- ) ** Antoine Broxsie (2011- ) * Miri Fire Horse ** Gene Anthony Johnson (2011- ) ** Nathaniel Michael Pilgrim (2011- ) ** Mark Musgrave (2011- ) Foreign Coaches * Sarawak Rainbow ** Arturo "Bai" Cristobal * Kuala Lumpur Dragons ** Paul Daniel Advincula ** Joseph Dolcetti ** Ariel Vanguardia (2011- ) * Sabah Kinsabina Group ** Hilario P. Galabin Jr. * Melaka Chinwoo ** David Zamar * Selangor SM Land ** Paul Daniel Advincula * Perak Farmcochem ** Paul Daniel Advincula (2011- ) * Miri Fire Horse ** Nomar Isla (2011- ) * Singapore Siglap ** Neo Nam Kheng (2011- ) References External links * Malaysia Basketball Association official website * Malaysian basketball on Asia-Basket.com website * National Basketball League official website Category:Basketball in Malaysia Category:Basketball leagues in Asia